The present technology relates to an image synthesizing apparatus, image synthesizing method, and image synthesizing program. More particularly, the present technology facilitates the creation of a high quality synthetic image with a wide angle of view by controlling image synthesis.
There is a related-art technique for synthesizing taken images obtained through a plurality of imaging operations while swinging or parallel moving of an imaging apparatus to create a panoramic image with a wider angle of view than an image obtained through one imaging operation. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-282100 creates a panoramic image by extracting characteristic points of images and combines the images so that the characteristic points are aligned with each other.
When images are combined so that their characteristic points are aligned with each other, a seam may appear on a main subject because a seam between images is determined regardless of the intention of the user. Accordingly, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-176430 (corresponding US Publication: US2008-015962), if a seam for image synthesis appears in a position specified by the user, the seam can be overwritten by the user-selected image.